


The Next Step

by eroticincubi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're ready to take the "next step" in your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantart account for someone who requested a 1P!France x Reader romantic relationship fic.

She was ready to take the next step.

Well, she was more than ready and Francis was ever so patient with her; bless him. He wouldn't and didn't force himself on her until she gave him the say so that she wanted to take the next step with him in their relationship. It was also the reason why she was so nervous because she wanted everything to be perfect. 

It HAD to be perfect.

__________ was currently in her apartment hurrying around from room to room making sure that she had all the supplies that she needed for their special night and strategically placing them in places where they were easy to access as well as at arm's reach in the case either she or Francis needed to make a quick grab.

The doorbell rings just as she re-entered the living room the fourth (or was it fifth) time then checks the time on her cell phone and realized that it must have been the delivery guy from the restaurant __________ and Francis enjoyed eating at.

Opening the door __________ sees the delivery guy smile at her and asked if she was the one who ordered the food.

"Oh! Yes that was me! Wow you got here earlier than I expected!" she greeted then took the large paper bag from him to sit it on the small side table by the couch. She next grabs her wallet from her back pocket and pays the man for the food, thanks him again and closed the door.

Taking the hot food into the small kitchen __________ places the paper bag on the counter then she started taking out the hot tin containers and sets the table while glancing at her phone every so often to check the time.

She told Francis to arrive at her apartment at a quarter to 7 o'clock, it was now 6:15 and she still needed to quickly shower then "get ready" for him. The moment __________ finished setting the table she then covered both her plate and Francis's plate to keep it from getting cold as well as leaving a now open bottle of red wine, she knew was her beau's favorite, in the center of the candle lit table. By the time Francis arrived it would be ready for her to serve him a glass.

Jumping into the shower, she quickly washes her body with her favorite scented body wash as well as her hair with her shampoo and conditioner. When she finished with her shower, __________ dried herself off, curled her hair and placed some of the sweet scented oil she knew drove Francis crazy, behind her ears.

"__________? Are you here ma cher?" she heard Francis call her name, in all her preparations she forgot she gave him a key some time ago.

"I'm in my room sweetie!" she called back and pushed the lock on her bedroom door in the case he decided to look for her, which he did when she saw how the door knob jiggled, "I'll be out in a moment I just got out of the shower!"

"Ohh," _________ heard him purr and she could already picture the smile on his face, "are you naked then ma cher? May I see?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly and blushes then adds silently, 'Later my love...'

"Hmph, fine I shall wait for you in the other room," she could hear the disappointment in his voice as he walked away. Of course she felt bad for turning him down, but she did want this night to be perfect and perfect it was going to be.

Quickly she puts on some light make up on and around her eyes, puts on some lip gloss and finally puts on the (f/c) corset nightie she had laid out to wear for him. __________ knew that she would be teasing Francis by wearing this outfit but she didn't care, she wanted him badly and she was going to get him soon.

Looking at herself one more time in her vanity mirror at her desk, __________ deemed herself ready to begin her romantic night with her boyfriend.

"Hello Francis," she smiled and leaned against the door frame that led into the living room, Francis looked up to see her and immediately she could see the color change on his cheeks.

"Ma cher..." Francis was in awe by her appearance as he now slowly stands and walks over to her, his cool blue eyes sweeping her from head to toe, "You look exquisite... not that you normally don't but tell me what is the occasion of you wearing such a provocative outfit?"

"Well," _________ gently pushes herself off the door frame and raises a hand to place it just over Francis's tie, "you are my love. I wanted to do something "special" with you tonight that is if you want to of course?"

Nodding almost too eagerly Francis replied with a quick, "Oui! Oui, I would love to ma amour!"

"Then would you like to start off with dessert or are you hungry for dinner?"

"How can I deny such a decadent dessert?" Francis grinned now and began to gently push __________ back into her room where on top of her bed she had earlier scattered rose petals on the comforter.

"I know how much you love roses." she whispers when his eyes lifted to look at her room.

"Be still my heart," he purrs with a smile then brings her lips to kiss with his own. 

__________ moans between their mouths and she raises her arms to wrap around his shoulders while she felt Francis's arms go around her waist then lift her to carry her onto the bed.

"Oh Fran--" she began and was silenced by him with another hot kiss, "hmmph!"

Feeling his weight on top of her, _________ instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips which caused Francis to moan between their kissing lips. His hot eager mouth finally leaves her own pair to map kisses from her neck, down to her cleavage and lower.

__________ licked her suddenly dry lips while she also felt her heart pound frantically like the beating wings of a hummingbird; her hands gripped and tugged at the top of Francis's soft blond locks which causes him to chuckle and raised his head up to look at her.

His lips were a deep pink and partially swollen from the kisses he gave her yet he still managed to give her one of his most charming smiles, "__________ have I done something wrong?"

Shaking her head, __________ gulped before speaking, "N-no you didn't! That was good, please!"

"Please, what my dear?" he smirked and lowered the zipper on her corset to expose her smooth mounds, both his hands now busy touching and rolling them in his palms, causing _________ to cry out with pleasure and she arches her back to press it against his body, "Eager for more ma cherie? Your expression tells me so,"

Lowering his lips, Francis now takes one of her tight nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and circles it with the pointed and flat part of his tongue. Meanwhile __________ writhes under him, her legs trembled and she could feel an aching wet heat pooling between her thighs.

Just as she was about to call his name, did Francis peel the now soaked (c/f) panties that matched the corset, over his shoulder and cups her exposed bottom. Taking one soft cheek into both of his hands, Francis now parted her legs before he buried his face into her scorching center. Licking the flushed quivering slit, Francis also sucked on the fleshy pebble above it to which __________ began to almost sang his name.

"You make such beautiful happy sounds ma cherie," Francis chuckles and kisses the spot right below her navel, "I hope to hear them each time we make love,"

Behind closed eyes she could hear the rustling of fabric as well as the soft chink of a belt buckle being undone. The moment she felt Francis's body pressing down against her again did she open her eyes and smiled up at him. Her fingers hurriedly begin to undo the buttons of his shirt until it opened to reveal his toned sun-kissed skin and she ran her hand over the soft patch of chest hair.

Meeting the cool blue of his eyes again her other hand wandered up to rest behind the nape of his neck and silently she pulls him down into a warm soft kiss. _________ moans softly just as Francis's hands begin to wander again, teasing her skin making her tingle and shiver in all the right places when she felt his fingers circle and slide against her wet folds; she stiffened.

"Are you frightened ma cher?" he whispers and kisses one cheek then the other.

Shaking her head __________ replies with a soft, "No, I love you and I want this."

She then feels one of his long fingers push inside her causing her to gasp and she leans her head back to expose her neck to him, giving Francis incentive to kiss and nibble on her skin. His first finger was then met with two, twisting and gently stretching her while the soft wet sounds of his manipulations on her slit could be heard.

"So hot and wet for me amour," the Frenchman groans over her lips once more as he pulls back now kneeling up before her; __________ was such a sight under him. He could even see the blush on her cheeks deepen in color when he brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick her fluids clean off of them.

"Francis..." __________ whispers, her eyes feverish with her desire for him and she raises her arms out for him so as to embrace him once more. 

How could he deny her desperate offering?

Removing both his shirt and slacks, Francis returned now completely naked above her. He smiles and leans in close to kiss her, "Are you ready my love?"

"Y-yes," she said nervously and spreads her legs further for him, "w-will it hurt?"

"It may, all women are different my love but I will be as gentle as I can. And if it does hurt, you tell me so and I will stop."

"O-okay..."

Guiding himself one handed, Francis breeches her in one slow swoop causing _________'s mouth to drop open as the slight annoying and burning pain temporarily overwhelms her until it subsides and she pulls him closer, "I love you," she whispers and kisses him again feeling Francis's hips thrust harder and deeper into her.

Francis blindly reaches for her hands to place them over her head, his fingers now laced between hers as their coupling escalated until at last they both reached their peaks with an explosive shout of ecstasy.

Lying side by side facing each other, __________ curls up against her lover who drapes an arm over her midsection. A silence fell between them until __________ was the first to catch her breath. 

"Next time I get to be on top," she smiles and snuggles against him while she felt him smile then pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"Of course amour, whatever you wish."

...


End file.
